


Playing for Keeps and Sweets

by LouMakesMeStrong94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker AU, Baker Harry, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Gay Sex, Louis's a bit of a tease, Multi, Mutual Pining, One direction AU, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Louis, basically everyone ships it, but so is Harry, football au, shipper Liam, shipper Niall, shipper Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouMakesMeStrong94/pseuds/LouMakesMeStrong94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles owns a bakery that doubles as a bookstore where you can find everything from blueberry muffins to Bronte with his best friend, Liam Payne. When Liam gets engaged and decides to move out, Harry needs to find a new flatmate. Luckily for him, star footballer, Louis Tomlinson, has just found out his landlord has decided to stop allowing cats and Louis is quite fond of Figaro. The boys strike up a quick friendship, but both are reluctant to mention the spark between them even though everyone else in the room can see it. Will they cross the line or is this one shot even Louis "Tommo the Tank" Tomlinson is too scared to take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baker Boy

“Niall, we just ate two hours ago,” Louis complained, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket.

“I know! I’m starved!” Niall insisted. “Come on, I know a great bakery right up around the corner.” Louis sighed and followed his friend. The Irishman had an appetite unlike Louis had ever seen and it was slightly endearing. Zayn fell into step beside him, smoking a cigarette and looking terribly mysterious and incredibly interesting to the rest of the world. Louis thought he looked like he was trying too hard to pout.

“Why do you have to make that face, Zayn? You know you already look like a fucking Armani model,” Louis teased.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Louis,” Zayn grumbled, dropping his cigarette butt and putting it out with the toe of his boot before entering the bakery Niall was so enthusiastic about. Louis gave the building a once over, taking in the cheery, faded yellow paint that was chipped in places, showing the plain white walls underneath. There were pots on either side of the door, filled with peonies. A wooden sign hanging over the door announced that the shop was called From Cover to Cupboard. Charming, Louis thought as he pushed through the door behind Zayn, bell tinkling lightly as they entered.

“Harry! How are you, my man?” Niall boomed, clapping the shoulder of someone behind the counter. Louis was too distracted by the room filled with bookshelves to wonder why Niall knew the person. Niall knew everyone.

“So it’s a bookstore too,” Louis mused, running his fingers lightly over the spines of the books that packed the shelves. “Cover to Cupboard, clever.”

“Thank you, thought of it myself,” a honey-slow voice replied somewhere behind Louis. He turned around to be met with the most beautiful—no, man—he had ever laid eyes on. The man’s curly hair was held back with a scarf tied around his head and he was wearing a white tshirt with sinfully tight black jeans. His eyes were green like the sea after a storm and his Cheshire Cat smile took up nearly his whole face, a dimple peeking out from his left cheek. Louis shook his head to break the enchantment.

“I’m Harry Styles,” the boy politely introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake. “Welcome to my shop.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis replied, taking Harry’s hand. If anyone were to ask if Louis noticed how Harry’s giant hand completely enveloped his much smaller one, he would tell them to bugger off.

“Not Louis Tomlinson of Manchester United?” Harry asked, disbelieving.

“The one and only, mate,” Louis grinned. He had finally gotten a spot on the team this season and he had been giving the veterans a run for their money even as a rookie, living his childhood dream.

“You’ve been playing great!” Harry exclaimed, hand going to his hair to slick it back from where it had fell in his eyes. “I’ve always kept up with footie scores, but I’ve never watched as much as I have this year with you playing! You’re incredible!” Harry’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink with embarrassment over his outburst. Louis just grinned, eating up the attention. He’d always enjoyed the spotlight and Harry was like the sun.

“Hello, I’m Zayn,” Louis had nearly forgotten there was anyone else in the room and started slightly when he heard Zayn’s voice to his right. “I see you already know Niall,” Zayn smiled as he dropped Harry’s hand, shooting Louis a secret look that he pretended not to notice.

“Oh yeah,” Harry nodded. “Niall’s in here all the time. Been thinking of adding him to the staff since he’s in here nearly as much as me.” He bumped shoulders with the Irishman and flashed him a grin. 

“Har har. Very funny, Styles,” Niall laughed, bumping Harry back. “Where’s Liam today?”

“He’s got the day off. He’s moving in with Sophia. They got engaged last week,” Harry supplied.

“Well I’ll have to congratulate him next time I see him, won’t I?” Niall exclaimed. “Maybe we could take him down to the pub for a pint or two. What do ya say, Harry?”  
“I’m sure he’ll like that,” Harry smiled.

“Who’s gonna live here with you now that he’s moved out?” Niall asked, peeking through the glass display case at the pastries.

“I dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Guess I need to start looking for a flatmate. Louis’s ears perked up at that. His landlord had just decided to stop allowing cats in the building and there was no way he was getting rid of his little black cat, Figaro. He kept browsing the books, gears in his mind turning at the thought of possibly living with the very attractive, apparent friend of Niall’s. Louis made a mental note to give Niall a swift kick in the shin for holding out on him. Bastard.

“Louis, do you want anything?” Niall asked, breaking him from his thoughts of revenge. 

“Uh, sure,” Louis nodded, strolling over to the display case. “What do you recommend?” he asked, shooting Harry what he hoped was a charming smile.

“Well, what kind of desserts do you like?” Harry asked, moving to stand next to Louis.

“I’m more of a chocolate man, meself,” Louis supplied, giving Harry an appreciative once over, thinking about licking chocolate off of him. Harry didn’t seem to notice as he nodded seriously at Louis’s answer as if it was of the utmost importance.

“I’ve been told that I make really good brownies,” he suggested, rubbing his chin in thought. Louis found the amount of thought he was giving toward the suggestion of a dessert adorable. “The chocolate cake is rather good too, if I do say so myself.”

“I’ll have the chocolate cake then,” Louis smiled, patting Harry’s arm. Harry beamed at him and ducked behind the counter to get him his cake. 

“Niall? Zayn? Do you guys want anything?” Harry asked as he cut a piece of cake for Louis.

“I’ll have my usual,” Niall said, rubbing his hands together as he waited for his giant cinnamon roll. Zayn wanted a blueberry muffin. Once they all had a dessert to tuck into, they sat at the table by the window while Harry went to help two older women in the bookstore.

“Oi! Niall!” Louis hissed as he stabbed a fork in his cake. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, mate? Coming in here often enough to be friendly with Harry and not telling me when he looks like that, you wanker!” Niall spluttered out a laugh and a cough when his cinnamon roll went down the wrong way.

“Sorry, Lou,” he laughed, taking a sip of his water. “I don’t even know if Harry bats for your team.”

“Oh, he’ll play ball for Louis,” Zayn smirked.

“What’re you talking about, Zayn?” Niall asked around a mouthful of food.

“I’m talking about the fact that Harry has been tripping over himself since we walked into the shop and how he’s looked over at Lou four times in the past five minutes.” As if on cue, Harry tried to sneak a glance at Louis and ducked his head when he found him looking back. “You’ve got nothing to worry about in that area, Tommo. You should go for it. He’s fit,” Zayn encouraged, taking a sip of coffee.

“Thought you were straight, Malik,” Louis laughed.

“As an arrow, but I can still appreciate a beautiful specimen,” Zayn nodded at Harry. Louis agreed with Zayn completely on that. Harry was quite the sight to behold. He quickly ducked his head when Harry patted one of the women on the back as he handed her a book and made his way to the boys’ table.

“Mind if I sit?” he asked before taking a seat once they had all assured him it was fine. “What’s wrong with your cake?” Harry sounded concerned.

“Oh,” Louis glanced down at his untouched dessert. “ These tossers have been distracting me,” he answered, ruffling Niall’s hair lightly. He picked up his fork and took a bite of his cake and gave an enthusiastic moan that caused Harry to squirm a bit in his chair. “Jesus, Harry, that’s good,” Louis enthused, taking another bite and letting out a soft groan. Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’s obvious flirtation while Niall tried desperately not to laugh.

“G-glad you like it,” Harry stuttered, eyes still wide from Louis’s noises.

“So about you needing a flatmate…” Louis began.

“Do you clean?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis shrugged, deciding to be honest.

“Do your own washing?”

“Only when I can’t get away with it.”

“Cook?”

“Never,” Louis shook his head with a grin. 

“When can you move in?” Harry asked, matching his smile.

“As soon as you’ll have me. You don’t mind if I have a cat, do you?” Louis couldn’t get rid of Figaro, not even for a boy as beautiful as Harry.

“I love cats,” Harry assured. “The place is yours if you want it, though I’m sure you’d like a look around first.”

“Nah,” Louis shook his head, surprised at himself for making a decision so quickly. Granted, Tomlinsons were known for their impulsivity. “I think I quite like the view from here.” Harry gave him a shy smile and turned to talk to Niall about Liam’s engagement. Zayn arched an amused eyebrow at Louis, taking a bite of his muffin. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Cacti and Teapots

The ball barely brushed past David de Gae’s fingers, the net swishing behind him as Louis scored a penalty point during practice.

“Good shot, Tomlinson,” David praised, brushing himself off from where he had dove to defend the goal.

“Thanks, mate,” Louis grinned, always eager to impress his teammates. A distant boom of thunder sounded, causing the whole team to look up at the sky that was growing darker by the minute. One of the coaches blew a whistle, signaling the end of practice.

“Alright lads, bring it in,” Giggs called as the team jogged over to him. “We’ve checked the weather map and there’s a storm coming. Can’t have any of you getting electrocuted for the Chelsea match.” The team chuckled. “Good practice, gents. Rooney, your forward passes are looking good so keep that up. Shaw, we need to keep working on that slide tackle. If you get too eager, you’re going to end up fouling someone and we don’t want to give away any free kicks. Speaking of that, Tomlinson, your penalty shots are great. Keep aiming high and winding fast like you’ve been doing. You’re small so it’s going to be a lot easier for you to rack up the penalties and we need to make sure you’re on target with your kicks.” 

Louis didn’t take offence to being called small. He knew his stature gave him an advantage in this game. He could maneuver a lot better than players with longer legs and his size made some underestimate his speed.

“Alright, we’ll see you lads in two days. Tomorrow’s rest day. Go on a short jog, maybe do some weights, but take it easy. We want you rested up for the match the day after. See you all then!” And with that, the team broke off, heading to the locker room and collecting their bags from the pitch.

“Louis!” Louis’s head whipped around at the sound of his name and saw Michael Carrick, a midfielder, approaching him.

“What’s up, mate?” Louis asked, stooping to pick up his gear.

“Some of the boys and I are headed down to the pub after we shower and were wanting to know if you wanted to join,” Michael offered as they started walking to the locker rooms.

“Thanks for the invite, Carrick, but I’m moving into my new flat this afternoon,” Louis responded, checking his phone and seeing a text from Harry.

When’s practice over? –H 

Louis smiled at his phone before thumbing out a response.

Just finished up now. See you in an hour? –L

Michael cleared his throat to get Louis’s attention.

“Sorry, man!” Louis apologized, pulling his shirt off to get in the shower. “That was my new flatmate, asking when I’d be around."

“Right,” Michael nodded, unlacing his cleats. “Nice place you’re moving into?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis nodded. “Big studio apartment with exposed brick. Right on top of a bakery that my flatmate, Harry, owns.”

“You'd better watch it, Tomlinson,” Michael warned jokingly. “This Harry fellow will have you fattened up and we’ll have to put you on reserves.” Louis playfully whipped his teammate with a towel in retaliation and headed to the showers. 

After he had rid himself of the smell of dirt, grass, and sweat, Louis threw on a clean pair of joggers, grabbed one of his ManU tshirts, and put his green Adidas hoodie over it. He tugged a beanie over his damp hair and bid his team goodbye before stepping out into the drizzle that had started up and jogging across the pitch to the car park. He stepped into his Range Rover he bought with his signing bonus and plugged his phone into the audio jack to listen to Ed Sheeran’s new album. As he pulled the album up, he saw a new text from Harry.

I could close up shop early and help you with your things if you want. I wouldn’t mind. Been a bit slow today, honestly. – H 

Louis found his mouth curling into a smile before he could tell it not to.

That would be splendid :) – L 

With that, he tucked his phone into the cupholder and pulled onto the motorway to head back to his old flat, humming along to I See Fire.

When he pulled up, Zayn was waiting in his driveway, leaning on his car and smoking a cigarette contentedly now that the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle.

“Hiya, Zayn!” Louis cheered, stepping out of his car. 

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn returned, taking another drag.

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here, Zaynie?” Louis asked, having not heard from Zayn since earlier that morning.

“Came to help you move out, you brat,” Zayn smiled, ruffling Louis’s beanie and knocking it askew. Louis really loved his friends sometimes.

“Thanks for the help, mate!” he said earnestly, clapping Zayn on the shoulder as he passed. Zayn just hummed in response, dropping his cigarette and following Louis to his building.

“Niall said he’s sorry he couldn’t make it. They’ve got him tied up at the radio station. Some disaster, I’m sure,” Zayn chuckled. Louis could imagine Niall spitting curses at whatever intern had fucked up his sound system this time at the radio station where he hosted and DJed. He loved to complain about his job but Louis and Zayn knew he loved it. Niall was being paid to do what Niall did best: talk.

“We’ll invite him out for drinks later,” Louis suggested as he unlocked his door, catching Figaro as she tried to dart outside. She was quick but Louis was quicker.

“Hello, my love,” he cooed, holding her up to his face and nuzzling her fur. She was a small, black and white cat with yellow eyes. What she lacked in size, she made up for with her personality, constantly getting into whatever Louis was doing and often tripping him when he was running out the door. He absolutely adored her.

Zayn scratched her lightly between her ears before Louis put her down so she could carry on with whatever mischief he had surely interrupted her from.

“You packed already?” Zayn asked, sounding surprised as he took in all the labeled boxes. Louis hardly prepared for anything ahead of time. Zayn was expecting to haphazardly toss things in the back of their cars and drop it all off at the new flat, not to be unpacked by Louis until he couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Yeah, figured I should have everything organized so I didn’t make a mess at Harry’s—er, my flat,” Louis shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Ah, it was about Harry then. Zayn should’ve known. Louis was careful to avoid his best friend’s knowing look, moving to the kitchen to grab the box with his dishes.

“Well if you’re going to help, move your ass!” Louis called. Zayn shook his head good-naturedly and grabbed a box from the living room labeled “bits & bobs” in Louis’s scrawling handwriting. 

With a bit of effort, they were able to get all of Louis’s boxes and furniture into his Range Rover and Zayn’s new Bentley, with his mattress secured to the top of his car.

“You sure you don’t mind those boxes in there?” Louis asked cautiously, nodding at Zayn’s car. He had bought it after his editor landed him his book deal to publish his novel.

“It’ll be fine,” Zayn shrugged. “We were careful putting them in there. Let’s go get your cat and get these boxes to Harry’s before it starts raining again.” The boys headed back up to Louis’s now-empty flat and grabbed Figaro. When Louis was signing a release form for his flat and returning his key, he made sure to plop his cat down on his landlord’s desk. What did he have against cats and tenants who chose to keep them? The man looked at the cat with contempt and grumbled a “thanks” when Louis handed over his key and scooped her up to take her to their new home.

“Let’s take you to a new flat where you can get in all kinds of trouble, sweetheart,” he murmured, giving her a cuddle and smiling when she purred in response.

“I’ll follow you,” Zayn called from his open window. Louis waved back and put his cat into her pet carrier before hopping into the driver’s seat. 

The drive to Harry’s wasn’t very long, something Louis was thankful for. Figaro hated car trips. He pulled up to the curb and hopped out to let Harry know he was there. When he stepped into the shop, the bell tinkled happily and Harry looked up from his book he was reading.

“Louis!” Harry greeted, straightening up from where he had been leaning over the counter.

“Hello, Harry,” Louis grinned. “Zayn’s outside with his car and mine’s on the curb. Is there anywhere I should park?”

“Yeah, you can park around back with my car since you’ll be parking there now. I’ll show you where,” he offered, jumping over the counter. Louis tried not to think about how attractive the motion was.

“Great,” he breathed out, turning to walk out the door so he didn’t stare at Harry’s legs. They walked out to his car and Harry opened the passenger door to get in.

“Who do we have here?” he asked, peering in at Figaro. He carefully lifted the pet carrier so he could hold it in his lap.

“That’s Figaro,” Louis answered, motioning for Zayn to follow him. “She’s a bit of a brat, but I couldn’t quite make myself get rid of her which is why I’m moving in with you.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” Harry murmured, poking his fingers between the grates for Figaro to sniff. “She’s lovely.” Great. Louis’s cat had charmed the fit lad he was moving in with before he had. 

“You might not say that when she knocks over your teacup or sits on your laptop while you’re using it,” Louis warned with a chuckle. Harry playfully shushed him and continued to play with the cat.

“Go right up here,” he nodded towards a small alleyway. Louis turned into it and saw the car park behind the bakery. He pulled up to a Range Rover Sport.

“Yours?” he asked, gesturing to the black SUV. Harry nodded with a grin.

“Nice choice in cars, mate,” Louis laughed as he stepped out of his own Range Rover.

“We can just take everything up the fire escape,” Harry nodded at the metal staircase that led up to a huge window. He carefully picked up the pet carrier and went to open the large bay window he often used as a door. Louis grabbed a box and followed him up, nodding for Zayn to do the same. 

“You might want to leave her in there until we get everything in,” Louis suggested as Harry stooped to unlock Figaro’s door. “Knowing her, she’ll dart outside and I’ll be looking for her all night.”

“I don’t want her to be put out with me from the start,” Harry mock-protested, pouting towards the cat that was peering at him curiously. “We can let her out in my room and keep the door shut.” Louis nodded and smiled as Harry took the pet carrier to his bedroom.

“Sucking up to you through the cat. Charming,” Zayn smirked.

“Shut up,” Louis groaned, reaching up to smack Zayn in the back of the head only to have him easily dodge it.

“Let’s go get these boxes, Tommo,” Zayn grinned, heading back down the fire escape.

Once they had brought all the boxes upstairs, Zayn told them he had to leave with the excuse of needing to call his editor. Louis teased that he just didn’t want to do any of the hard work, earning him a swat to the arm from Zayn who informed him he had done all the heavy lifting, thank you very much.

As they unloaded more of Louis’s boxes, he saw more of the flat. He smiled when he saw the record player in the corner. Harry would be one to collect vinyl, eccentric lad that he was. There was also a group of cacti in the window that Louis teased him about.

“Trying to start your own desert, are you?” he asked, peering at the yellow blooms on the small, prickly plants.

“They remind me of home,” Harry shrugged. “My mum always kept them in the window when I was growing up. She sent me off to uni with one. Told me a home wasn’t complete without one.” He smiled fondly while speaking of his mother. Louis found it incredible cute.

“Me mum says the same thing about teapots,” Louis smiled, pulling out a ceramic teapot with matching teacups. “She told me kettles just aren’t the same as a proper teapot.” Harry looked up and matched his smile, taking the teapot and cups from Louis carefully.

“In that case, we’ll need to put these somewhere everyone can see them and know this is a proper home,” he insisted. He walked across the open room to the kitchen area and opened the cabinet with a glass door to move a stack of plates so the tea set was proudly on display. He shut the cabinet door and gave it a satisfied nod before turning back to Louis.

“So tell me all about playing for Manchester United,” Harry requested, sinking to the floor to help Louis go through all his knick knacks that went in the living room. Louis grinned, excited to talk about his passion, and launched into story after story. Harry didn’t look away from his face once.

**Author's Note:**

> So how are we feeling? Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
> #LarryIsReal


End file.
